


Todos para uno y uno para todos

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Canon, Vignette, Yugi is into everyone, everyone is into Yugi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: Pero Yugi se lo tomó muy literal





	Todos para uno y uno para todos

**Author's Note:**

> No soy la única que lo pensó. No se hagan.
> 
> (Dejo de escribir como por año y medio y entonces regreso escribiendo pendejadas… bueno, algo es algo.)

La que lo empezó todo fue Mai.

—Yo nunca nunca me he metido con Yugi.

El juego era sencillo: procurar hacer una afirmación sobre algo que nunca has hecho, pero que estabas seguro que alguien más sí para asegurarte de que quedaran borrachos mucho antes que tú.

El plan de Mai involucraba a la recién llegada bailarina de Nueva York para que, con suerte, al fin pudiera arreglar lo que sea que tuviera con Yugi. Moverse hacia adelante, terminar, o desviarse ya dependería de ellos.

Lo que no esperó en ningún momento es que Bakura, que estaba al otro lado de Yugi, se encogiera de hombros y empezara a beber. Todos los presentes lo vieron estupefactos. Cuando terminó de darle el trago a su bebida, sus ojos se veían más entrecerrados que la última vez, y con un tono rojizo en su piel aún más intenso que hace unos segundos. Pero su mirada estaba lo suficientemente enfocada para mirar con valor a los demás.

—¿Ahora me van a decir que sólo yo?

La declaración hizo que Mai se enderezara un poco más y viera con sorpresa no sólo a Bakura, pero a los demás. Duke lanzó un suspiro resignado antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—Pues ya que— Tristán fue el siguiente.

Tea parecía casi tan sorprendida como Mai, pero al final tomó de su vaso, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Los únicos que seguían sin tomar nada eran Mokuba, Serenity, Joey y ella misma. Mai hizo una mueca.

—Joseph —dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Mai sólo enarcó un ceja y con sus ojos señaló la bebida enfrente de Joey. El rubio gruño con irritación.

—…¡ESTA BIEN!

Y también bebió.

Cuando hubieron terminado, todos y cada uno de los que acababa de beber se miraron entre ellos y entonces al pobre de Yugi que desde que Mai abrió la boca no se había quitado las manos del rostro.

—Yugi, me siento ofendida —empezó Mai con una sonrisa que traicionaba completamente el tono de indignación que intentó dar.

—Mai, aún no salía contigo… —intentó intervenir Joey, pero se detuvo cuando Mai le sostuvo la palma de la mano para que callara.

—Eso no me importa, Joey. De alguna manera Yugi me saltó el día que decidió meterse con todos ustedes.

Pero Mai no estaba enojada, estaba lejos de estar enojada. Estaba demasiado entretenida…

—De hecho, estoy sorprendida de que Serenity y Mokuba no estén en la lista.

—Nunca podría hacerle eso a mi hermano.

Las palabras de Mokuba rompieron todo.

Duke y Tristan fueron los primeros en vitorear emocionados y aplaudiendo. Tea y Serenity se limitaron a reir a carcajadas mientras que Bakura, que estaba a la izquierda de Yugi, sólo le palmeaba la espalda en un afán de darle consolación ahora que oficialmente Mokuba acababa de darle el tiro de gracia. Joey estaba despotricando en contra de Kaiba aprovechando que no estaba presente, y Mai no hizo más que volver a beber aunque no le hubiera tocado compartir a Yugi. Una gran sonrisa en sus labios

¿Donde habían quedado los niños que conoció?


End file.
